1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece consisting of a driving sleeve which includes a driving arrangement, a base sleeve and a head sleeve including a dental work tool, wherein at least the base sleeve and the head sleeve are detachably interconnected for the purpose of exchanging the last-mentioned, and in which a shaft is supported within the base sleeve which is in rotational connection with the driving arrangement in the driving sleeve, and which is provided with a rotation-transmitting element for engagement with a shaft component supported within the head sleeve.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A handpiece of that type has become known from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 16 25 749. In this known handpiece the rotation-transmitting element of the shaft which is supported within the base sleeve consists merely of an engaging element which is constructed as a drive gear and is arranged at the drive-sided shaft end so that only such head sleeves can be connected to the base sleeve which are equipped with a complimentary engaging element at the drive-sided end of the shaft portion supported interiorly thereof which is adapted to be brought into engagement with the above-mentioned engaging element. Head sleeves whose shaft portion at the drive-sided end thereof do not evidence a complementary engaging element and which have a blunt end, can as a result not be connected with the base sleeve of the known handpiece.